


The Game Begins

by TheWolfOfWings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, alternate universe- CyberTale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfOfWings/pseuds/TheWolfOfWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, my AU comes to life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CyberTale

"Cyber?!"   
Sans dogged another beam of light, having to bend backwards. "sup- GAHH!!"  
"CYBER!!!" A voice cried as Sans burst out laughing.  
"hahahahahaha!"   
"That's not funny Cyber! This is serious!!"  
"heh, sorry Tech" he dogged another beam, fixing the headphones he had on his head. He moved the mic closer to his teeth, careful not to knock the light purple glass covering part of his left eye off. "it's just funny hearing you freak out over me"  
"I am not!-...... Well I am, but it's for a good reason!"  
Sans chuckled, dogging again as he listened to the voice. The voice was deep, a bit deeper than Sans. It was clear that it wasn't there real voice, but that was fair because they weren't listening to his real voice either.   
Sans fixed the glass over his eye as he was reading some quick info that appeared on it.   
It was a fun world he and everyone where living in.  
In the underground there where a bunch of groups/kingdoms/tribes/packs... Whatever you want to call them... Each bunch had different trials that they had to go through, one of the biggest trials was war. The kingdom Sans was in was the Snowy Kingdom, or Snowdin. Snowdin was currently working with one of there best allies, Hotland to fight one of the worst hidden groups, the Viruses. In order to keep anyone form getting traced and/or hurt, each tribe had to keep a low profile. So pretty much no one knows whoever they have to work with.  
Sans was currently working inside a computer. Yeah. A computer.. It was a thing that monsters could do, enter into almost any electronic device. It's what was used for war most of the time, so it was never as messy as if they did it outside the computer.  
It was fun.   
Sans was wearing his every day clothes. A blue hoodie with lots of fur on the edges of the hood part, grey pants with black lines going through it in a cool tech pattern. He wore deep grey blue boots, the black buckles unbuckled, there where light blue thick lines on the edges of the fabric of the boots. He wore a purple sweater with a 8-bit frozen heart in the middle.  
Anyway! Sans was in a computer, trying to make his way through the maze of death traps to get some important information from the Viruses. The only monster Sans had any contact with was the monster that was talking through the fake voice. They went by the name Tech, and Tech knew sans by the name Cyber.   
Sans slid acros the ground and quickly rolled behind a wall, inches away from getting shot by another beam of light that shingled the side of the wall. He let out a sigh.  
"Your a-almost there! D-don't give up!" The voice sounded happy, stuttering with joy, completely oblivious to Sanses close call. Sans snorted.  
"did you... just stutter?.."   
"..."  
Silence. The only noise was from Sans catching his breath.   
"N-NO! I didn't stutter! I don't stutter!" Sans would of known just by that, they did stutter, a lot. He would of known that without them stuttering. He snickered, thinking of his old friend Alphys.   
"yoooou did"  
"No! I- PAY ATTENTION!!"  
It was almost as if Tech could see his surroundings, because another laser shot at him. He dogged.  
"h-" he dogged again, realizing he was in the worst spot in the maze.  
He had no time to speak as he concentrated hard, not letting any of the lasers, guns, or sharp objects land a hit on him. He was just far to deep in his misfortune today.  
"CYBER!?!"

 

Papyrus hummed as he made spaghetti.   
Papyrus wore a white unbuttoned vest over his white shirt with rolled up sleeves, both had orange lines on the edges and some random tech patterns. He had a red scarf that hung behind him almost like a cape, which it was mistaken for often. The scarf also had the orange pattern on it, with orange edges. He wore the same pattern of long pants as his brother, but it was blue with yellow patterns. He wore red gloves and boots with the light orange patterns and edges.   
He smiled as he added some burnt meatballs to the spaghetti. He stopped humming when he heard the door open and he turned around, his smile widening.  
"Sans! Your back!"  
"sup Paps"  
"How was the patrol?"  
"patrol?..... err....... yeah, it was great" Sans smiled up at Papyrus "it was pretty good. you deserved the break from patrolling."  
"Sans."  
Sans sighed as he rubbed his neck, forcing himself to look at Papyrus in the eyes.   
"fine, war broke again, i had to work with my ol' buddy Tech again-"  
"UGHHHHH! Sans!"  
"-but I'm fine! Look! no burns, scratches, or tears at all!" Sans did his best to keep Papyrus from worrying.  
There where only a few things he kept from Papyrus, and he'd like to keep from adding to the small list.  
Papyrus 'greatly dislikes the wars' as he quoted, and he 'greatly dislikes' it when Sans has to abandon his lazy nature to fight or participate in them. Though Papyrus 'greatly dislikes' it when Sans is lazy, fighting is worse to him... To both of them.  
Papyrus frowned. "That doesn't change the fact that you could of... Of..."  
Sans watched Papyrus for a moment before finishing his sentence. "...gotten hit?"  
"Exactly! And you know you only have one HP!"  
"i know paps, i 'hope' that the wars will stop as well. guess i'll have to stay 'determined'"  
This took a moment for Papyrus, and for Sans to realize the taller skeleton would only get half of the joke.  
Papyrus groaned "I'm going to finish my spaghetti. You, just sit down and stay there. I'm not taking another day off for a while"  
Sans nodded, expecting his response.

At least he kid was pretty late   
I S' N T T H A T R I G H T S A N S? =D


	2. =D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp... This is interesting

Sans was siting down on a snowpuff, watching Papyrus pace in front of him. He had been listening to his rants on how he or something could stop the war, but Sans quickly lost interest and started to only listen to parts of the long speech.  
"...This needs to stop..."  
"...Noting good is coming from this!..."  
"... No one should be hurting each other! It's not right!..."  
"T H E Y S H O U L D A L L B E D E A D"   
Sans froze looking at Papyrus, the taller skeleton was still pacing. Was that Papyrus that said that?... No, it can't be...   
Papyrus had somehow changed the topic to spaghetti, no talk about death, plus Papyrus just about never talked about death... That wasn't even his voice! Then who?..  
Sans looked around, his smile seemed to fidget.   
Nothing.  
"Are you still listening Sans?"  
"wa-? oh, yeah Paps. still listening" Sans nodded as he shifted his eyes, scanning the area quickly before he looked at Papyrus.  
Papyrus looked at Sans for a moment before nodding and continuing.  
Sans felt something.. Now that he thought about it, he noticed it...  
He felt this before.  
Sans thought for a moment.. Where had he felt this before?...   
Once W.D disappeared into the void Sans had been feeling as if someone was following him, but it was never in a bad way...  
Chara?...   
Sans thought. He remembered having the horrible feeling whenever Frisk took a genocide path. The feeling of pure hatred and the dragging lust for murder, all bunched together as an evil aura that surrounded them.. The feeling that surrounded him was like that... But stronger  
To strong  
Sans glanced around again before he looked up at Papyrus. "hey bro, don't you think we should be on patrol?"   
"Wh-? Oh! Your absolutely right!" Papyrus jumped out of the path he made in the snow from pacing. " see you later Sans! Don't go into the war before asking me? Ok?... Please?"  
"heh, don't worry Paps, I won't"  
Papyrus nodded, smiling before he ran off, waving to Sans as he left.   
Sans smiled, waving back to his brother as well. Once he left Sans tuned around, his smile twitching as he walked behind a tree, performing a 'shortcut'.  
Sans appeared in the forest, near by the giant purple door leading to the runs. He looked at the door for a moment before he scanned the area in front of it.. No trace that anyone had been there today. Sans smiled and sighed in relief before he had a horrible thought... What if the kid was in there right now?... Killing the lady?...  
G O O D  
NO!!  
Sans put a hand to his head as his pupils disappeared. What the heck was that monstrous thought!? Stop!   
He flinched when he heard the door to the ruins open. He looked at it to see Frisk exiting the ruins. He gave a sigh of relief, not seeing the knife in there hand, covered in dust.

W H A T H A P P E N S N E X T =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post a new short chapter before I go.   
> There's more to come ^^


	3. Something else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!! (Sarcastic yays)  
> Welp... I hope you enjoy the shortness.

"Sans..."  
Sans looked away from Papyrus who was walking off and looked at Frisk who walked out from behind the conveniently shaped lamp. They looked worried.  
"sup kiddo"  
"C... Can we go to Grilbys early?... I need to talk to you.."  
"early? kiddo, I don't know what you mean"  
"Sans please..."  
Sans looked at them, his face kept his lazy smile as he scanned the humans worried face. After a moment Frisk sighed, mumbling something.  
"what was that kiddo?"  
"I.... I'm the Legendary Fart Master."  
Sans snorted, covering his shock for why Frisk was brining this up now... What was going on? Did something happen?  
He grinned wider.  
"w-what was that?"  
He snorted as Frisk frowned and put their slightly dusty hands on their hips.  
"I'm not repeating myself Sans, I'm really serious"  
"I know. so, what's up? I think here is a better place for this biz than grilbz'"  
Frisk nodded, glancing around before speaking.  
"Have... You noticed anything... Weird?"  
"like you saying your a fart master?"  
"Sans!"  
"heh, sorry. continue"  
Frisk sighed. "Have you noticed anything strange at all?... Like... Like a dark feeling?.. I.." They looked around again. "Like a really unsettling feeling.. Like.."  
"you killin' everyone?" Sans raised an eyebrow as he spoke.  
Frisk flinched before responding quickly, they really seemed on edge...  
"Worse!"  
Sans looked at them, knowing exactly what they meant.  
So they felt it too?...  
"nope, sorry kiddo. but I'll be sure to tell you when I feel something like that"  
Frisk smiled slightly, Sans noticed the slight creepy curve to their smile and the small amount of dust on their hands and shirt.  
"You promise?"  
Sans chuckled slightly, looking at where the big purple door was. He tapped his chin thoughtfully before he tilted his head back, looking at her. His eyes went black.  
"only if you promise to S T O P"  
Frisk flinched slightly before something seemed to take over. Red eyes peered at Sans as 'Frisk' chuckled. "You wish bonehead" 

 

Sans leaned against the purple door. Every couple of seconds the door would look as if energy would beat through it, running its way to the top of the door as it lit the tech pattern with a bright pink.  
He sighed, knocking on the door softly.  
No answer.. Just as expected..  
Sans looked at the door before he sat down. He traced circles in the cold snow he sat on.  
He sighed again as he closed his eyes, leaning closer to the door as he forced himself to relax.  
What was that dark feeling?.. What was going on?..  
He felt around with his magic, trying to reach to whatever was out there.. Anything..  
Two  
He opened his eye and looked around. He suddenly felt empty.. Like as if something was leaving? Wait.. What time was it?  
Sans put a hand to his head as a pink glass flicked out from its hiding space in his hood to the front of his left eye.  
"Crap" Sans whispered as he stood up. He started running just as the pink glass showed that he had an incoming call.  
He glitched, disappearing in thin air.  
Reappearing in Snowdin he looked around before he let out a sigh of relief. Frisk was still being incredibly slow, he still had time.  
Sans put a hand to his neck, headphones built up and around his head, a mic sticking out in front of his mouth. He adjusted the mic as he accepted the call from Tech.  
"Cyber! We're getting another attack!"  
Sans nodded, expecting this. "what's the location?"  
"I'm sending them to you right now! Hurry!"  
"k, but I got to do something quickly first."  
"What?! Cyber! We have to go no-!" *Click*  
Sans removed his hand from the button oh the headphones before he walked quickly over to his house, opening the door.  
"hey paps?"  
"Yes Sans?"  
"I got called back to 'work'. I got to go now"  
Before Sans could even think of leaving Papyrus ran over and scoped him up into a tight hug. Sanses eyes widened before he returned the hug.  
After a few moments Papyrus put Sans down. "Be careful Sans.."  
Sans nodded "you too bro.. and" he looked at Papyrus, hoping this would be the one time the taller skeleton would listen to his long repeated warning. ".. stay away from the human.. just until I come back, k?"  
Papyrus frowned for a moment, about to object before he sighed, nodding. "Ok brother."  
Sans smiled grew slightly. "thanks pap, see you soon"  
Papyrus clinked his teeth affectionately to Sanses head, like a brotherly kiss before he nodded. "You too."  
Sans smiled warmly at Papyrus before he turned around and ran off, hoping with all his soul that Frisk wasn't going to kill any more monsters... Please Papyrus... Be safe..

 

Don't Get H u r t

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! Over two hundred hits!   
> So awesome!! Thank you for the support and thank you people out there who took time to give kudos! <3


End file.
